robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Interpretations:A Scooby Friday
Plot version #1 The Scooby Gang head to Camp Crystal Lake, to look for the machete-wielding spook called Jason Vorhees. They also meet Phyllis Diller and Don Knotts, the counselors. One by one the gang gets killed off, first Shaggy, then Scooby, Daphne, and Don. It isn't revealed whatg happened to Phyllis and Fred runs away. In the end, Velma reveals that Jason is "Old Man Phillips" who was looking for spanish dubloons at the bottom of the lake. Velma then complains that she's still a virgin, so she has sex with Phillips. Throughout the credits, we can hear them doing it. Plot Version #2 The Scooby-Doo gang encounters Jason Vorhees at Camp Crystal Lake. Jason, when unmasked in the usual Scooby-Doo ending, turns out to be Old Man Phillips, who was simply out for doubloons at the bottom of the lake. All of the Mystery Inc. members are killed except Velma Dinkley, whom winds up having sex with Old Man Phillips. Character Info (orginally from older versions of the character pages at wikipedia In Robot Chicken, Mystery Inc. investigate Camp Crystal Lake which is supposedly haunted by the machete-wielding ghost Jason Vorhees. During the investigation, Shaggy and Scooby go inside a cabin to look for clues. Shaggy finds a box of Scooby Snacks inside a cabinet and starts to eat them. During his snack, he says "Like, I am one sad dog food-eating hippy!" He is later stabbed to death by Jason while hiding in a barrel. In Robot Chicken, Mystery Inc. investigate Camp Crystal Lake which is supposedly haunted by the machete wielding ghost Jason Vorhees. During the investigation, Shaggy and Scooby go inside a cabin to look for clues. Shaggy finds a box of Scooby Snacks inside a cabinet and starts to eat them. During his snack, he says "Like, I am one sad dog food eating hippy!" he is later killed by Jason when he stabs him through a barrel. Sarah Michelle Gellar reprises Daphne in the Robot Chicken episode "Operation: Rich in Spirit." She is one of the victims killed by Jason Voorhees. Scooby-Doo was parodied in an episode of Cartoon Network's Robot Chicken series, aired as part of its Adult Swim block. In this parody, Velma (voiced by Linda Cardellini from the live-action Scooby films) is portrayed as a virgin constantly bemoaning her lack of sexual activity until, by the episode's end, she sleeps with Jason Voorhees after revealing he's actually Old Man Phillips. Scooby-Doo appears in the Robot Chicken episode "Operation: Rich in Spirit" voiced by Dave Coulier (who previously imitated Scooby's voice in Full House). He is amongst Mystery Inc. members who end up killed by Jason Voorhees except Velma. Seth Green voices him in the episode "Ban on the Fun" when in the segment that parodies the Laff-A-Lympics in the style of the Munich massacre. This time, Scooby did not get killed. Trivia, Facts, Other fun stuff How the characters dies (chronological): *Shaggy: Gets stabbed when hiding in a barrel *Scooby-Doo (character) - Gets stabbed upon his ass. His head is later seen on a pike. *Daphne: Gets hacked three times with Jason's machete. *Fred: Jason was never seen killing him, but most likley he was killed between Daphne and Don Knotts. *Don Knotts: Gets a machete in his back. Funny Questions to answer *What happened to Fred? Was he killed, or did he survive together with Velma ? *What happened to Phyllis Diller? *Why did Old Man Philips/Jason Voorhees place Scooby's head on pike? *How on earth did Pamela's corpse explain everything? *How comes a scooby-snack package where hidden inside a Cabin? *How on earth could Shaggy still be able to yell and growl after he was killed? *What happened with the gang's bodies, and how did Velma find them? *Did Velma move on after nearly all of the Mystery Inc members where killed? *What happened to the Mystery Machine after all the murderers? User answers Write your answer for the questions, or your own thoughts here. Don't forget to use the signature function My answer for question 1 and 9: After Daphne was killed, i think that Fred ran to the Mystery Machine and tried to leave (even through his friends where still there), maybe, he found the corpses of Shaggy and Scooby, but when trying to drive away, i think he got a flat tire, and when he tried to change it, Jason appeared and killed him. As for the mystery machine. Velma might have fixed the van after Old Man Philips where arrested and sent to prison. Maybe Phyllis Diller met a similar fate, probably before Don Knotts died. Bigrobotchickenfan16 (talk) 23:09, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Interpretations